season 1 - Chapter 1 - Blaze appears!
by Blazetile
Summary: This story involves only a bit of advance shipping at first, but comes later on. Otherwise, mainly about me kicking Ash's butt! lol joking. its about me tying to help ash and may with their "problems",. I'm almost as dense as ash is,so please be considerate :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! This is my fist fanfic, and I have no guarantee you'll like it, but I'll try my best! Keep a couple of things in mind: I may make grammatical errors as I progress. I'm open to appreciation as well as criticism. If you don't like parts of the story, write it in the reviews, I will consider the changes you request.**

**This story involves a bit of advance shipping at first, but progresses slowly later. Otherwise, mainly about me kicking Ash's butt!lol joking. **

**Ok, I'm not really the lecturer type, so let's go! My first writing! :D**

"All right, lets finish this Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" cried ash

"Pika!" the yellow mouse nodded "Pi...ka…CHU!"

"No, Ludicolo!" the trainer cried, but the battle was over.  
"You did well, ludiculo, return", said the boy. A beam of red light shot out of the pokeball,and took the water and grass type in it. Ill beat you one day!"

"We'll see" said ash with a smile. The challenger left

"nice battle ,Ash!", May called out smiling.

"Well…" Ash blushed

"Yeah, you were awesome!" said Max

"As of now, I'm unstoppable! "said ash, striking a pose. Seeing this , his faithful partner also jumped on his shoulder with a cheerful "pika!", and also struck a victory pose. Brock watched this and sighed. "Lunch is ready guys!" he called out. The three younger children were there within seconds, and neither they nor brock saw the espeon behind the bushes.

"So he said 'unbeatable' did he? Oh, 'unstoppable'? hah, thanks esp! bye now" The arrogant boy told his pokemon .

"Let's go and beat him, then!" cried the boy with arrogance. "Mance!" roared the giant dragon the team was riding on. "Pika!" cried a furry little yellow pokemon, hopping on the boy's shoulder. "Tile!" said a big grass type pokemon, approving, but offering no other opinion. There was another pokemon too, a light blue patch on the stomach and torso, and golden hands and feet. The wrist and ankle below, again, was colored light blue. He offered no opinion, just sighed.

"You ok?" the boy asked. The pokemon nodded "ready for our battle?" the boy asked again,uncertainly. The pokemon nodded again, this time with a smile as arrogant as his trainer, to erase all doubts from the boy.

"Here I come, Ash!" the boy cried out, a sparkle in his eyes -

"Boy that was great, Brock!" Ash said, standing up."

"Good as usual!" May commented in her sweet usual tone.

"Thanks Brock!" said Max.

Just then, a shadow flew over them, and landed a few meters ahead. Off jumped a Pikachu, a Sceptile, and a mysterious Pokémon; followed by a boy who was about a year younger than, Ash but much taller than Ash. "I've been waiting a while of this, Ash Ketchum!" said the boy

"Huh, who are you?" asked May and Ash in unison, causing both of them to blush slightly- enough for the observant boy to note. But the boy just smiled and coolly replied I've been seeing you for a while, Ash. Beating the battle frontier this year and getting at least top 8[Me: correct me if in wrong, I could be] positions in the league and even winning one of them" a smile appeared. You're the only worthy one as of know to battle me."

"Sorry, I already battled someone else earlier, I have to get my Pokémon to the Pokémon center" Ash replied arrogantly, turning to get his Pikachu. Ash kneeled down and petted his loyal companion, much to the delight of the small mouse. This enraged the boy who got a taste of his own medicine. However, he didn't scream the way he normally did, instead, walked over to May and asked " Ok, since Ash wont battle me ,being the coward he is," Ash's ears shot up[Me: not literally. Lol .], "Would you like to battle me, May?". A hidden mischievous grin spreading over the boy's face. May was Just about to shout "NO HE ISNT!" when all 4 people heard Ash

"FINE, I'LL FIGHT YOU AND SILENCE THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS!" he screamed.

"Just the response I was expecting from my idol" the boy said with a kind-hearted smile.

"AND I'LL H – wait did you just say idol?" Ash asked, surprised. The boy nodded.

"I started Pokémon because of you. See? I even had my starter as a Pikachu" replied the boy pointing to his faithful friend before continuing "like your own, and a powerful sceptile like you did. There's another Pokémon too, but I'll tell that later. Brock, you mind being the referee for his one?" Brock nodded.

"Fine let's get this started!"  
"Wait!" everyone turned towards Max, who had gone unnoticed for the entire scenario.

"Yes?" the boy replied

"You haven't told us your name or anything what to call you yet" Max pointed out.

"You're right Max, what do we call you?" May added on

"Call me…." The boy started and thought for a while. Everyone looked at him. The boy smiled

"Call me Blaze" Blaze finished.

Well, that's end of Ch.1

I'm looking forward to see reviews before I continue. Most people might have guessed it, so tell what the 4th golden colored Pokémon in the reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**22 views… surprised I got even that much lol… will try to post again in 2 weeks …**

**For those who've not noticed, I'm Blaze here. **

**LOL I wrote this story 1 week ago and forgot to post it**

**Yeah, on with the story:**

"Pika pika,pikachu pi pika pika!" said the furry little Pokémon pointing to ash's Pikachu.

"You're right, Pika" Blaze said, then turned to Ash "Pikachu is still damaged from the battle earlier…. So how about we do one on one, your Sceptile vs mine!"

"Yeah, but how do you know he had the battle earlier? You just came here didn't you?" Brock asked.

"You can come out from the bushes, esp!" The Psychic Pokémon leapt from the bushes on to her trainer's side. "Take a rest. You deserved it" The beam of light shot from the great ball, and took it in.

"Oh …:" the 4 said in unison.

"Ok, let's get this started! Don't end it too quickly, ok?"Blaze told his Pokémon.

"Tile!" the Pokémon replied.

"What was that?" Ash Retorted. Blaze replied with a smirk. "Brock, you mind being the ref?" The black haired teen asked. "Of course not" Came the reply.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Sceptile use bullet seed!" Ash ordered. Blaze merely gave a small chuckle and ordered Septile [Yes I'll be calling mine septile from now] to jump, which the big grass type did with ease. "Leaf Blade" was the simple order from Blaze.

Septile moved with blinding speed and hit Sceptile on the mark, sending him backwards

"This isn't good…That Sceptile looks seriously high leveled compared to Ash's. I just hope he'll pull through. He always has pulled through….And that's why I love him…" She thought looking at him. Blaze noticed this and smirked. " He has always been there for me….. and I don't want to waste this whole week for nothing. God blessed me after he decided to revisit Petalburgh after his adventures in Unova, and – that's why I love him and don't want to leave him…" She thought with sad eyes.

"Awwwww isn't that sweet?" A voice said in her head, followed by a chuckle. She looked with shock around to see Blaze staring at her with a smirk. He closed his eyes. "Well this is embarrassing" He spoke with a mocking tone.

May Froze. "WHO THE HECK IS THIS!" she thought. " Oh come on, I know youre not that dumb May, Its me Blaze. And don't worry,you're secret is safe with me-the fact that you love ash!." Blaze replied, but his tone was a sad one at the last phrase. "Thanks… but how can you read my mind?" She thought confused "I have an aura Pokémon May, and a psychic one – and an intelligent head. How can I not?", he replied with sarcasm. " So you're in love too,huh" he told her telepathically, May could have sworn she thought his voice was full of mockery. May was left speechless.

"Solarbeam, you too septile!" Blaze's Command interrupted her, as the solarbeam of septile once again overpowered that of Ash's Grass type Pokémon.

"You're still weak, Ash. You're Pokémon is far too low levelled" Blaze teased.

This irritated the auburn eyed teen. "THAT'S NOT TRUE, IT'S A POKEMON'S BOND THAT DETERMINES THE OUTCOME!SCEPTILE-LEAF BLADE!"

"Of course, I have a strong bond with septile too, and that is especially important...but...a pokemon's level is also important. Humph, lets end this, use a one arm powerful leaf blade" A simple command from blaze. They clashed, each neutralizing the others attack.

"See? We're even!" Ash pointed out.

"fufufufufufu… you don't see it do you Ash?"

Ash was surprised. "What?"

Septile use your free arm to finish this with DRAGON CLAW!" Blaze ordered.

With its hands neutralized, a dragon claw on the face to the defenseless grass type ended the match.

"Sceptile is unable to battle; Blaze and sceptile are the winners!"

Ash recalled Sceptile to its pokeball "you were great, buddy!" he warmly spoke to the pokeball , when he heard a voice . "Hey Ash, how long are you staying with your girlfriend here?" Blaze asked suddenly, smirking.

"I am not his girlfriend!"

"She is not my girlfriend!"

The duo cried in unision, but left slight blushes on their cheeks- enough for Blaze to see them. "Hey is that a Shiny lucario?" Max pointed out, changing the topic The jackal headed Pokémon opened its eyes for the first time here, and grinned arrogantly, before looking at its trainer with concern..

Just then out of the blue to arms shot out and grabbed both Ash's and Blaze's Pikachu.

**One teamrocket motto later…**

"#sigh# I thought that was never going to end" Blaze said with a yarning. "Ash may I?" He asked Ash. There was something about his voice, that ash nodded, confused.

"Now team rocket, I want you to release our Pokémon, or else…" with a polite tone, and turned serious at the end.  
"Or else WHAT?" Jessie mocked them.

"Seems like you don't know who you're up against, kid. We're up here in our balloon while you are down there in route 4, what are you going to do?"James said, equally mocking

"#sigh# ,don't say I didn't warn you…" Blaze said, slightly bored

"ummm… guys…..i think you shud see dis" Meouth spoke I a horrified voice

"What is it now, Meo-" Jesse didn't finished, but stared at awe..

James turned and shared his teammates' reactions "That salamance doesn't look very friendly, does it?" Jessie and Meowth rolled their eyes .

"Let em have it , DRAGON PULSE!".

The blast destroyed the balloon and sent team rocket flying. Literally. "We're blasting of again!"…

"Blaze,where's Pikachu?" Ash spoke in a petrified tone

**Well,I know im late. Ill try to keep filling In,but time is something I really don't have…see ya!**


End file.
